Sensing technologies are available which make it possible to manipulate computer generated content via simple gestures in front of a display screen. Also, display technologies are available that allow a user to view the computer generated content in 3 dimensions (3D). Current display systems with gesture based control systems are often problematic in that the user's hands tend to block the user's view of the content being manipulated on the display screen.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.